


Sunlight

by Kool3r



Series: Davkis AU [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Snow, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kool3r/pseuds/Kool3r
Summary: Dax travels to Sigtuna for a surprise visit to see Joann.
Relationships: Dax/Devkis, Dax/Devkis/Joann, Dax/Joann
Series: Davkis AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081379
Kudos: 1





	Sunlight

Dax walked slowly through the snow on his way through Sigtuna, coat pulled tight, hood of his hoodie worn underneath pulled over his head and a backpack hanging behind him. His hands were in his pockets, his right-hand fiddling with a small box. He could feel the sweat of nervousness as he pulled the hand out and let the cold breeze blow over it. He looked up at the blue sky briefly as he watched the snow fall, smiling at its beauty as it fell upon the town. He approached the familiar bakery where Joann lived and pushed the door open, stepping inside and pulling his hood back. He was met by the warm smile of Joann’s grandmother standing behind the counter, “Hello again, Gran.”

“Oh, what a surprise,” she beamed, moving around the counter and pulling him into a hug. “Jo didn’t say you were coming.” She ran her hand through his hair, which was much shorter than it had been on his last visit. It was a pixie style cut, with the right side shaved into an undercut. It was, as usual, dyed white with light pink and blue highlights through it. “Your hair is very cute like this.”

“Thank you,” Dax replied, a big smile spreading across his face. “Jo doesn’t know I was coming. I was actually hoping to surprise her,” Dax smiled, hugging her back. “Is she here?” he asked, his gaze looking toward the doors behind the counter, one leading up to Joann’s bedroom upstairs, and the other to a basement.

“No, she’s not home yet,” the old woman said. “She’s at the docks. She spends a lot of time there these days. Says there’s a nice view of the water.”

“Thank you,” Dax smiled, kissing her cheek. “Can I leave my bag here?”

“Of course, dear. I’ll take it to her room,” She smiled, pulling the bag from him, not giving him a chance to offer to take it to the room himself. “Go and see her, she’ll be happy to see you. She talks about you all the time.”

Dax stood silently for a moment, imagining Joann talking about him to her grandma. He hugged her one more time and left the bakery, pulling his hood back up as he stepped out into the snowfall. He walked slowly, looking around the town. It was so familiar to him despite his very brief stay previously, but it was still amazing to see it covered in snow. He looked up as he approached the docks and saw Joann leaning on the wooden railing along the edge of the docks. He immediately understood her love of this location with the snowy weather. It was a stunning view, though he quickly found himself admiring the view of her, more than that of the snow-covered water beyond the docks. “Heya, Jo!” he called out as he approached her.

“Dax!” Jo exclaimed, turning in surprise and running to him, throwing her arms around him in a strong hug, stepping up on her toes to kiss him. They held the kiss for several seconds, neither of them wanting to pull away. She smiled up at him as they broke the kiss, “What are you doing here? And your hair!” She reached up and ran her hands through his short hair.

Dax’s nervousness hit him powerfully as Joann ran her hands through his hair, keeping him quiet for a moment until she pulled back before he pulled a box from his left jacket pocket and opened it, showing her a white-gold bracelet with a pendant, shaped like a quarter-moon over a small sun with an arrow through them. “I wanted you to know I am going to propose to Devkis. I’ve wanted to for a while, but nerves got the better of me, but I’m ready and I wanted you to know first.”

“Dax it’s beautiful!” Joann gasped, taking the box and examining the bracelet. She held it up to what light there was and watched the light glisten on it. “She’s going to love it, but you know you didn’t have to come to me about it first, and why the sun? You’ve called her the arrow in your heart, and you her moonlight, but the sun?” she closed the lid to the box and handed it back.

Dax smiled, placing the box back in his left pocket, reaching into his right pocket and pulling out another box. He dropped to one knee in front of her, watching her expression change from a smile to one of surprise. He opened the box and held it up to her, a similar bracelet visible with the same charm, however this one was a pink-gold in material. “The sun is you, Jo. You’re our sunlight.” He stayed silent for several long seconds as he watched tears begin to form in her eyes, “Joann Cassidy, legality aside, will you be mine and Devkis’s wife?”

“But you haven’t even asked her yet,” Joann said quietly, slowly reaching for the bracelet but stopping.

“No, but I know she’ll say yes. I overheard her talking to my sister a few weeks ago about how she wanted to marry me. I opted to take the initiative, but I don’t want to be with just her, and I know she feels the same. We love you, Jo. Will you marry us?” he pushed the box closer until it bumped into her slightly outstretched hand.

Joann took the box and smiled, tears streaking down her face, “of course I will,” she threw her arms around him, their lips pressing together as she dropped to her knees to kiss him. After nearly a minute passed, they broke apart and got to their feet. Dax pulled the bracelet out and fastened it around her left wrist. It perfectly against the black and pink twisted bracelet exactly like the one also on his own left wrist. “She doesn’t know you were going to ask me, does she?”

“Not yet,” Dax smiled, his fingers brushing across her smooth skin against the bracelet. “I plan to tell her after I propose to her.”

“You have to call me immediately, the both of you together. I want to hear it again, from you and Dev,” Joann smiled, kissing him again.

“Of course, but I…” Dax hesitated again briefly before continuing. “I had one more question to ask you.”

“Ask anything, love,” Joann smiled curiously.

“I was wondering if you could,” he began, blushing heavily. “Will you teach me to top? Dev keeps asking me to and I can’t bring myself to do it.”

“Damn, Dax. Is that it?” Joann laughed. “That’s an easy ask, of course I can,” she reached up, grabbing him by the heck of his jacket and pulled him down into another kiss. “I’ll get to have my way with you tonight, and perhaps you’ll learn a thing or two in the process,” she grinned at the immediate nervousness that appeared on his face.


End file.
